


The bane of my existance

by tina_theSlytherin



Series: Advent Challenge MonChevy [3]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Beta Read, liselotte/philippe frienship, random sillyness, talking about the chevalier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: Based on promp: You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is you”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s a joke.Philippe is trying to decipher the meaning.





	The bane of my existance

**Author's Note:**

> It's once again just a conversation between Liselotte and Philippe, because I suck... sorry.

As Liselotte entered the flat she shared with her best friend, Philippe, she was attacked by the sound of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I want for Christmas is you’.

“What the hell is that?” She asked, eyeing the old vinyl record player. The blonde wondered if it was in their apartment since they moved in, or whether Philippe bought it just, so he could play the record.

“The bane of my existence.” Philippe's voice came from a pile of blankets next to the sofa. He was hidden under copious amounts of various pillows, bedspreads and what looked like a sports jacket.

Liselotte put down the groceries she bought and started arranging them into shelves. “But a vinyl? And the ‘bane of your existence’? Now you’re just being dramatic.”

“No, you don’t understand. I got this from Lorraine as Secret Santa gift. He’s the dramatic one. Somehow, he got a vinyl that is only this one song. On repeat.”

Liselotte laughed at the distress that was seeping from Philippe’s voice.

“And before you ask, I know it’s from him because he signed the card.”

She put away the last of the vegetables she bought into the fridge and sat on the couch, behind the pillow grave that Philippe was hiding in. “That does sound like him. So, how are you going to reply?” 

Finally, a brunette mess of hair emerged from the pillows. He tipped his head back and looked at Liselotte. She was wearing an airy blue flowery dress and her curly blonde hair was pinned up.

“Reply?” He asked quizzically.

Liselotte gently smacked him over the head. “Yes! Do you also want to unwrap him under you Christmas tree?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

While Philippe wasn’t by no means innocent, but he still got a little red as the image of his crush, naked only illuminated by the light of a warm fire, conjured up in his mind. Seeing his expression, the blonde clasped his shoulders, and helped him stand up. She almost threw him into the shower. Then, she manhandled him into his clothes, surprisingly she managed to pick a matching burgundy, gold embroidered jacket and a white shirt, with simple black pants.

“Now ‘I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need’ for you to get your shit together and get your man!” Liselotte sang along the lyrics, as she pushed his wallet and keys into his hands and slammed the door behind him.

Philippe ran to Lorraine’s apartment, pounding on his door in a hurry. When the younger man opened, ready to yell at the intruder, Philippe grabbed his head and slammed their lips together. Surprised, by the bruising kiss Lorraine reciprocated within seconds, dragging the brunette inside.


End file.
